Lightning And Earth
by Lady Element
Summary: 2 new people come to the League and cause trouble, but will rivalries be set aside to help them? 1st JL fic, please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first Justice League fic, um please giv advice and don't flame, I burn easily!!

I don't own Justice League by I do own my OC's!!!

**Lightning and Earth**

**Chapter 1**

Superman blasted one of the lizards with his heat vision while Wonder Woman knocked another out. The League were trapped in a small cave, fighting what seemed like hundreds of the small purple reptiles. Above them, Lex Luthor laughed and yelled out

"What, a bunch of cloned lizards keeping the mighty Justice League at bay. Oh woops did I forget to mention that their indestructible?" Hawk Girl flew of the ground, but the cave was only around 2 and a half meters tall, so the lizards kept coming.

"Damn these (whacks a lizard) stupid (whacks another) little creatures! (whacks 3 more and then is pulled down by 20 of them)" The League is swamped by the lizards and are battling for their lives.

"Lantern, cant you do any thing about them?" cried J'onn

"I can do just about as much as you can Martian man. I keep pushing them away but they keep coming back!"

Suddenly J'onn hears voices from the cave entrance

"Hmmm, seems the Leagues in trouble. Shall we help them?" a male voice said. A female voice replied

"Ohhhhh, do we have to? It's fun seeing them squirm! And we've already wrapped up the boss and sent him off"

"Come on, we may as well" A crack of electricity was heard and a large thunderbolt came and raised the League of the ground. Then a larger cracking sound was heard as the ground split open, and all the creatures fell into the chasm that was created. Then it slowly closed, trapping the creatures underground. The electricity slowly let the League down and the voices were heard again, but they were closer.

"Jeez little bro, cant you keep yourself out of trouble? Or do I have to keep coming and saving your butt?" the male voice laughed and Flash yelled

"Is that you Sparky?"

"Sure is" and a tall, muscled man walked over to the League. Flash ran over to him and was pulled into a head lock by the older man "Damn Speedy, are you getting faster or am I getting slower" They both laughed and 'Sparky' held Flash at arms length. "Damn boy, you've grown. Why don't you introduce me to your nice friends" Flash turned around to face the League.

"This is my elder brother, Daniel West also known as Lightning, for the obvious reason you just witnessed" The League looked over the older man. He was around 6 ft 9 and was a very well muscled man with muscle that rivaled Superman's. He was wearing a suit much like Flash's, but was blue with crossed lighting bolts on his chest and wasn't wearing a mask.

"It's great to finally meet the people that have been taking care of this nuisance for me" Most of the League laughed at this, with the exceptions of Batman and J'onn, who rarely do. J'onn spoke up after this.

"I believe you have someone else with you, Daniel"

"Yes he does. Now Spark, why is it that whenever there are cute girls in the room I never get introduced?" a female voice said from behind Daniel. He ducked his head and said

"Sorry Rissa" He turned back to the League as a gorgeous young woman came to stand beside him. She was around 6 ft 2 and had wings just like Shyera's coming from behind her. She had long blond hair that fell past her collar bone, with pure light blue eyes and was wearing a white boob tube top and a multicolored skirt which came to her ankles but had 2 slits at the front and back for easier moving. She introduced her self to the League

"My name is Maiis Elementalis also known as Rainbow." Hawk Girl looked surprised and then angry and she charged at Maiis yelling

"Why you good for nothing son of a bitch" And as she swung her mace

Why is Hawk Girl so angry?? Review and find out!!!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own JL only my OC's

**Chapter 2**

Maiis bought her arm from behind her, bringing with it a staff like thing but with a 30cm long blade at the end, blocking the mace and disarming Hawk Girl with one swing. A gust of wind came and pinned Hawk Girl to the ceiling, with Hawk Girl still yelling "You let me down from here or I'm gunna rip your guts out , you traitorous half breed" At that comment Daniel got angry and a lightning bolt came inches from Hawk Girls face.

"Don't you ever say that again, Thangerian, or next time I won't miss" Hawk Girl shut up then.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Superman

"That girl and her gang tried to take my planets national treasures!" cried Hawk Girl

"I wasn't even in the gang when they tried to take it, but the Thangerians decided to put money on my head anyway, so thanks to you lot, I've been running for 3 years!" Maiis let out a breath in frustration and Hawk Girl fell from the ceiling into an undignified heap.

"Is she telling the truth?" Batman asked J'onn

"Yes" He replied "I cannot detect any lie in what she has said" Hawk Girl stood up but still looked angry

"Alright, just because you didn't do that doesn't mean your any less innocent. You have committed other crimes apart from that. Like when you robbed Solum of all of it's water"

Maiis looked down and said quietly "I have done some bad things in my life, but it's not like your planet helped!" she looked up angrily at Hawk Girl

"When my mothers people were destroyed, you refused to take me in because I was a half breed, even though my father was one of your top ranked officials"

"Your father was tricked into loving your mother by your people. When he finally broke free he left you, as he should" They both stared each other down, eyes filled with anger

"That's what you were told. He raped my mother while your people were on my planet" She turned to Daniel "I see I am not wanted here. I will go else where and meet you after you have had time with your brother" She turned and left the cave soaring out into the air. Daniel turned back to Hawk Girl

"See what you've done! She does not like to be reminded of her past! The head of that organization was an evil man that tricked her into doing his bidding!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down

"Why did you call her half breed Shy?" asked Lantern

"Her father was a Thangerian as you know, but her mother was one of the Elementalis that lived on a small moon in our galaxy. Their people were destroyed by a virus put there by their enemies, the Metalion's. I am guessing she was the only one left alive" The group looked down, saddened at what had happen to Maiis' people

"After that Gargox, the leader of the thieves group Dark X found her and taught her to hate all because he said it was everyone's fault" Daniel said quietly "Then I found her one day after she'd left the organization an took her in" Flash shook his head

"So that's where you nicked off to"

"Yeah" he turned back to the Leaguers "I have to go and get her and then we must get of this planet. The bounty hunters will not be far behind us" He looked at Flash "It's good to see you're growing up right kiddo, I'll come see you later on" And with that he was gone. But not for long.

Ohhhhh, cliffie!!! What will happen to Maiis And Daniel??? Review and you'll find out!!


End file.
